Protective cases for remote control transmitters are well known to made from flexible material such as leather and vinyl. Remote control transmitters are well known for having buttons and/or switches that control car alarms, personal alarms, garage door openers, automobile trunk releases and various household electronics such as a television.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,817 shows a receptacle case 18 FIG. 1 formed out of protective material, such as leather, vinyl, or cloth which is used for protecting electronic beeper buttons.
Protective covers have also been used for other hand-held devices such as calculators. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,554 discloses an assembly comprising a calculator with buttons on one side a sliding cover which can be attached either to the front or the back. However, there is no separate container for this cover and the cover itself is not clear. Further, there are no modifications for using this cover with a remote control transmitter.
No protective case with a clear slidable cover-panel is known which is especially directed toward protecting the control-button or switch era remote control transmitter from being activated accidentally. Accidental activation of a control button and/or switch can take place when the remote transmitter is inserted within a handbag or pocket, held tightly in ones hand or dropped.
It is accordingly an object of the instant invention to provide a protective case with slidable cover which prevents the accidental activation of a remote control transmitter.